Pompous Pep Bondage One Shot
by yellowsheep0
Summary: Danny is captured by Vlad and Vlad has sex with him. Non consent!


Danny opened his eyes, his vision trying to focus on his surroundings. Immediately he noticed he couldn't move. He layed on his side, on the hard concrete floor, his legs bound together by metallic straps. He fidgeted his ankles but they were tightly held together. His arms were also bound behind his back leaving him only able to squirm in place. Out of panic, he began to concentrate on transforming into his ghost form. His eyes flashed green and his raven hair turned an immediate white. In his ghost form he should be able to phase through the straps but he was not able to. Danny was surprised his powers did not work. Looking around the room it appeared he was in some sort of dungeon. The walls were made of large bricks and dimly lit by a few candelabra. He was ready to shout when the door to the room swung open.

"Vlad Masters!," Danny realized angrily. "What do you want with me!?"

Vlad curls a smile, "What do I want with you, Daniel?" "Well, you of course,"

The well-dressed man began to walk over to Danny, lying on the floor. Danny started to wriggle furiously.

"Stay away from me," he screamed.

Vlad grabbed Danny from the sides and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Vlad could feel the boy immediately get colder. Danny was attempting to remove his bindings by freezing them. Maybe the mysterious material would become brittle and he could break free. But at this point, Vlad had already pulled out a device from his back pocket with his free hand and jabbed the prongs into Danny's back. A shock of electricity went through him causing the green glow to dissipate from his eyes. Danny's hair had turned back to black. He no longer had the strength from his ghost powers.

Vlad continued to walk over to a bed that had been on the opposite side of the room. He threw the young boy on his back as he groaned, still feeling the after effects of the device that shorted his powers.

Vlad stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Danny. He then positioned himself above the boy, slipping his hand under his shirt.

"What the fuck!" Danny shouted, he tried to rollover to his side but Vlad used the same hand to force him back down and pinned Danny's hips with a knee.

"You are always trying to fight me, Daniel," Vlad replied coolly. "And you always put up a good fight," "Let's see how you fare in bed?"

Danny's eyes began to bulge now and the response brought out a little laugh from Vlad. Vlad was much stronger than he was so he could not think of how he could get out of the predicament.

"You're joking right?" Danny asked looking up at him.

"Daniel, there is something about you that I cannot resists," he replied as he moved closer to Danny's neck.

"What! Why me?!" Danny yelled back, as he tried to pull his neck away. Danny held his breath trying not to feel the tickling sensation Vlad's breath was creating.

"You put up a worthy challenge, there are none like us. And I must have you," Vlad opened his mouth and bit down into Danny's neck. Danny let out a yell of anguish. The vampire licked at the droplets, smearing it over his own chin. He started kissing the area and moving toward the young boy's mouth. In retaliation, Danny spat at the vampires face. Vlad winced and wiped his face.

"I knew you weren't going to come around so easily." Vlad then pushed the boy into the mattress as he pulled something from a drawer that was under the bed. It was an o-ring gag made with leather straps. He immediately fed the ring into Danny's mouth and tightened the straps around his head. Danny could no longer form audible words but gargled noises. Vlad placed two fingers into Danny's mouth as his tongue squirmed around having no place to go.

It was so sexy to see Danny in his place, Vlad thought to himself. He quickly moved down to his jeans, unzipping them. The restraints still held Danny's legs together so his pants would not be able to come off completely. Vlad pulled Danny's underwear enough to find his limp member. He began to pump at it, feeling it become hard immediately. Danny tried to push off the bed with his back but Vlad quickly pushed him back down with his free hand. Saliva began to drip from Danny's chin. He closed his eyes trying to fight the sensations that were happening to him but they were overwhelming.

Vlad then turned Danny onto his stomach, staring at his behind. He leaned in placing his fingers once more into Danny's mouth, having them drip with his saliva.

He then inserted a finger from behind. Danny let out a yell of pain. Another finger joined and began working itself inside Danny. The virgin had never experienced something so painful in his life, tears started to roll from his cheeks. Danny could hear an unzipping sound as his face was pressed into the comforters. His heart raced as he tried to turn over. Vlad pulled him to the edge of the bed so that his feet touched the floor and wasted no time inserting himself. The pain was nothing compared to Vlad's fingers. His entranced stretched from the invasion of Vlad's hard cock. Blood began to come from the sides as Vlad continued to thrust harder. Vlad reached around to Danny, grabbing his neglected shaft and pumping it along with his thrusts. Danny felt like he was going to pass out. The pain and sensations that came together as Vlad hit his prostate was more than he could take. It was confusing, he did not feel any arousal for Vlad yet he could not help himself. Vlad progressively slammed himself into Danny, making his thrust harder each time. Danny could feel he could not hold it in any longer. White hot liquid shot out from under him and he could feel himself fill up with Vlad's. Vlad pulled him up onto the bed again and removed the gag. Saliva trailed from the ring as it flew to the side of the bed. Danny's jaw was sore, as he tried to close his mouth slowly. His spit covered the side of his face he could not form words. As he rolled over to his side, he watched Vlad walk out the room and close the door behind him.


End file.
